


Baking

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: Katara loves baking, and Suki loves Katara.Some Sukitara for femslash February:)
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell since this is my second sukitara fic this week....I'm in a certain mood.

Katara loves baking. She loves mixing everything with some music in the background, she loves frosting and decorating everything. Most importantly she loves eating the finished product because _damn_ was she good at it too. 

So of course, when she had no plans on Saturday Katara decided to make some cookies. Since Sokka had canceled on their plans last minute because Zuko was back in town. Honestly, she was rather glad they were canceled, Suki happened to also have nothing this weekend. 

"When are they going to be done?" Suki jumped up onto the counter and Katara panicked for a moment as if her girlfriend sat on all the frosting she put out. Even though it was rather far from where Suki sat. "It takes patience." 

Suki waved her hand and leaned forward to read the timer on the stove. Three more minutes. "You know, I think you need more colors." Katara didn't even have to look at the frosting she had laid out to know that Suki was being sarcastic. Sure, maybe seven different colors were a lot and maybe there will be way to much left over but its better to be safe than sorry. 

"You better be good at decorating or else Santa won't want to give you and presents." A sly grin came onto the dark haired girls face as she turned away from Suki and walked back to the stove. She jumped down from the counter to approach her girlfriend. 

"I think Santa will be just fine with whatever I make." It came out as more of a whisper, now that her mouth was right next to Kataras ear. Hands on the stove, her arms extended on either side of her girlfriends body. 

Katara turned around, the grin still hadn't left her face. She leaned in to give Suki a quick kiss, but the latter didn't have the same motive. Her hands moved from the stove to the small of Kataras back, pulling her flush against her body. 

"We'll have to see." Katara murmured when she pulled away. The timer went off and she was quick to get out of Suki's grasp and open the oven. "We just have to wait a minute or two to let them cool off." She ripped the oven mit off, closing the door with her hip as she did so. 

Suki hummed and glanced at the abundance of cookies atop their stove. They were all different shapes, some were Christmas trees, snowmen, snowflakes, reindeer, bells, and she swore she saw a dismembered Santa hat. 

"I can do a lot in a minute or two." Suki smiled at the blush she caused, Katara bit her lip. "If you make it good, Santa will definitely give you something." With a raised eyebrow, Suki slowly walked towards her and snaked her arms under Kataras shirt. 

"Oh, I can make it good." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...it was short I know :(   
> If you guys like this stuff then I'll make sure to do some more Sukitara for February :))


End file.
